


说好的打pp（dante/leon，spank，温情向，不喜误入）

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 120分钟kinky梗的挑战，虎头蛇尾莫怪





	说好的打pp（dante/leon，spank，温情向，不喜误入）

“你们店里，对于迟到还送凉了的披萨过来，有什么补偿？”

dante手撑着墙，拦住披萨小哥可以逃离的路线，似笑非笑地问道。披萨小哥帽子下的灰蓝色眼睛局促地垂下，视线不知所措地在dante的腰上和脚尖扫来扫去。“……赔一个新的。可是先生，您这边修路，交通实在是……”

“那不是我吃不到热腾腾披萨的理由，”dante摇了摇头，眯起眼睛，脸上还是挂着那莫名性感又微妙轻佻的笑，手掌贴上了披萨小哥的脸颊。“原本的期待与希冀化为冰凉的失望，美好的夜晚也因为心情的低落而失去了颜色，这时候你却和我说什么修路什么交通？”

“我很抱歉，只是……”

“言语就像轻风，消失在空气中，难以捕捉。只有口头的道歉，为何感觉如此虚无……”

“那您到底想要什么？”披萨小哥似乎按捺着吐槽的冲动，皱起眉不解地问道。

“来吧！”dante突然一把将他举了起来，在对方还没有反应过来时就将修长的身体搭在自己的肩上，转身向屋内走去，“只有你，接受你的惩罚！才能熄灭我心中因为饥饿和渴求而燃起的欲火——啊不怒火！”

“啊啊啊不是，不要这样！”披萨小哥惊慌地叫了起来，上半身垂在dante的背后，使劲挣扎着想要把自己撑起来。“不是的，别这样！”

“听不见了！听不见了！”dante用华丽的腔调吟诵，把肩上的人像玩偶似的改成新娘抱，然后一屁股坐在沙发上，将对方翻过身来。“愤怒就像疾风，卷走一切哀嚎！”

“这样不对啦！”

“对与错，已经没有意义，只有惩罚，才是终点！”扒下披萨小哥的裤子，dante看着结实而圆润的屁股，抬起了手。

“不对！不要！”披萨小哥挣扎得简直像离水的鱼，“不不不不不不！！！住手！dante！青椒甘蓝！”

像是有魔力一般，dante在听到最后一个词时停止了动作，任由对方匆忙地爬起来，把裤子拉回去。

“你不能这样用安全词吧？我还什么都没做呢？”dante看着对方，有些无奈。

“可是……”披萨小哥，不，应该说是leon，理了理被弄乱的头发，一脸尴尬。“可是这和我想的不一样……”

“不是你说要试试spank，但是又不想直接就来，所以要个情景play的吗？”dante向沙发背一靠，舒展开身体，夸张地长长叹了口气。leon坐在沙发的另一头，脸红了起来。

“只是刚刚的感觉太诡异了，我总觉得不应该是这样。”leon看着地板，到底是忍住了没有把“演技过于浮夸”说出来。dante生来华丽，一举一动也带着特有的充满戏剧感的韵味，而正因如此，他和leon可以说是两个极端。身为政府探员和几次危机爆发的幸存者，leon向来是能多低调就多低调，恨不得自己一条街走完一个丧丧都注意不到。

“那……我们换个场景？你偏爱什么？办公室？还是学校？或者你的训练营什么的？”

“我不知道……”对于明明是自己突发奇想，让dante配合，现在自己却好像各种挑剔，leon不禁有些内疚。一开始他们只是看到电视里有个走spank擦边球的广告，然后说起不知道为什么有人会喜欢这个，leon就脑子一抽说要不试试。当时dante的表情可以说是整个一亮，那种由内而外的欢欣让leon又高兴又羞愧。一直以来他都觉得相对于dante自己简直太无趣，连换个体位都有点扭手扭脚，在性爱上想象力几乎为零，交往上更是如此。但银发的恶魔猎人浑身都充满着浪漫主义的气息，只有在吃上不要求创意。越想越心塞，leon抬头看了看dante，还是殷切地注视着自己，那种犹如自己是稀世珍宝一样的目光让他既喜欢又辛酸。

“或者还是离你实际生活远一些的场景比较好？你那么容易害羞，”dante向他的方向坐过去一些，搂住了他的肩膀带进自己的怀里。“虽然羞耻也算一种情趣，看你窘迫的样子也很有意思。”

“对不起，我像个老古板一样。”leon的头靠在dante肩上，忍不住叹了口气。“我真的很想让我们俩都有一些有趣的经历。”

“唔，我能感到你的努力。”dante轻轻笑了笑，“你不用心理压力这么大的话，可能反而好些。我希望你享受和我在一起的每一刻，不用想着如何取悦我，而是想想如何取悦你自己。”

这倒有些道理，leon咬了咬嘴唇，闭上眼睛更加靠进dante的怀里。也许他不用老是带着心理包袱，更加自如地表达自己的需要会更好。毕竟两个人在一起必须两个人都开心和舒服才行，dante才不用他刻意取悦，正常的相爱的人，都不用对对方刻意取悦。

但他还是对自己当初刚交往时脱口而出的那句话而愧疚。“我只是想要个不会死掉，不会离我而去的人。”他喝了太多白兰地，泪眼朦胧，不小心就说出了心里话。什么恶魔什么异世界，无所谓了。他本以为dante会生气，责问他难道dante的价值就只有如此，可猎人难得地沉默下来，神情沉静地靠近他，拉起了他的手，眼睛里全是理解。

“那，说真的，打我的屁股你会兴奋吗？”leon最终问道。

“想想是有点，不知道，”dante回答，“打我的你会兴奋吗？”

话音未落，他俩就陷入了古怪的安静，空气中仿佛有什么东西在滋生蔓延，就像植物的孢子开始散播，钻入鼻孔，让人痒痒地想要笑起来。leon发现自己真的在想象那个场景，然后

……

“你心跳加快了，”dante说，“体温也升高了，是不是有点爽？”

leon一时还没做好回答的准备。dante像神祗雕像般的身体啊……优雅而带着纡尊降贵的派头伏在自己面前，每一条肌理都闪烁着天国的光泽……

“不要捂脸啊，”dante笑了起来，“要不要啊？反正也不一定就是要打你，如果你想打我，我没问题。”

“我……我……我觉得可以——”leon有些羞怯地笑着，放下了捂住发烫脸颊的手，随即惊叫了起来，“你什么时候脱光的！”

“我还去冲了个澡你信吗？”dante信心满满地光着身子站在他面前，分身有些微的抬头。一时间，leon差点就张开嘴唇将它含到嘴里。停！什么时候变得这么要了！leon咽了口口水，仰脸看着英俊迫人的银发男友，觉得心脏都要从胸膛里蹦出来。

当然想从什么里蹦出来的也不止心脏。leon要拼命深呼吸才能让自己抖得不那么厉害，他不知道自己灰蓝色眼睛里的痴迷和依恋就足以让dante就这么硬起来，他只是在努力转动脑子，想要延续这个气氛，并把接下来该做的事情做好。

“到我腿上来。”leon试探着说，他压低了声音好显得不那么颤抖。dante没有说什么，谢天谢地他没有说什么，只是带着戏谑的微笑，趴到了他的大腿上。有一点点问题就是，dante比他高大不少，趴下来稍微有点看起来不那么对劲。但leon已经顾不上这些了，他只看到恋人带着如此的信任，坦然地呈现，他只希望自己也能做得这么好。

再说那臀部形状也实在太完美了，完全能拿去卖钱吧？

够。leon收起自己漫无边际的思绪，试探性地将手掌放在了优美结实的肌肉上。感到了他的抚触，dante发出了惬意的哼声。

“那，我开始了。”leon说道，然后他抬起手，闭起眼睛——

“啪！”

“噗。”

leon猛地睁大眼睛，看到dante扭头不好意思地望过来。“对不起对不起！等了半天就这样，我一下没忍住。”

“我只是怕真的弄疼你。”

“你这连蚊子都打不死，”dante好笑地摇摇头，“用力点，小姑娘，相信我，你就算用尽全身力气也伤不着我。”

这倒没错。leon深深地吸了一口气，这次用力地再挥下一掌。“啪！”

“有点感觉，继续？”

“啪！”

“再用力一点？”

“啪！”

“不要挠痒谢谢。”

“啪！”

“手劲这么小，怎么睡觉时被子我倒怎么都拽不过来？”

“啪！”

“你的前男友们不会都是夜里冻死的吧！”

“啪！”

“哎哟好点了！”

“啪！”

“哦哦有点震感了！”

“啪！”

“再来再来！加油！”

“啪！”

“不用手下留情！”

“啪！”

“又弱了啊！”

“……”

“怎么了？”dante不明所以地回头看着leon，污金发色的特工尴尬地回望了过来。“手痛……”

从leon手掌发红的程度来看，他大概是挺使劲地在打了，只是先天差异实在是……dante实在是忍不住了，看了看自己几乎完全没有留下痕迹的皮肤，大笑着滚到了地上。特工窘迫地看着他，另一只手握着发红的手掌，脸上的表情气恼又无奈。

“算了算了还是换我，”dante笑着坐回去，抓住特工的手腕。特工不好意思地看着他，欲言又止。

“怎么了？”

“对不起，dante，”leon垂下眼睛轻轻地说，“我愿意接受惩罚。”

一时间好像胸口跳动的不是心脏而是太阳，全身的血液都因为特工说那句话的声音升温了好几度。dante眯起眼睛，深沉地看着特工，然后改变姿势，将他抱在了怀里。

“这就对了，宝贝，”他说道，从背后伸手到前方，解开leon的衬衣扣子。左手一颗，右手一颗。leon发红的耳朵就在他唇边，低下头他能看到特工微微卷翘的可爱发梢。dante把特工的耳朵含进嘴里，马上就听到了特工抑制不住的轻声呻吟。欲望带着爱情的暖意流动在他的指尖，让他连脱去leon衣服的手指都仿佛在舞蹈，他亲吻leon的肩膀，引诱得leon扭过头来将嘴唇贴上他的，然后尽管姿势有些别扭，他们还是吻得难舍难分。柔软的舌尖相互挑逗，相互缠绕，他吸允像害羞小动物般温热柔软的舌，再将自己的送入对方口中。leon的身体越来越放松的同时也越来越紧绷，复杂的相悖的，但在亲吻与拥抱中就是有这么多难以解释的现象。人类纯然的弱小与全部的信任都投射过来，让dante越来越紧地搂住修长而柔顺的身体。

亲吻分开时他们喘息着相互凝视，leon灰蓝色的眼睛里已经是一片湿润，颜色鲜艳的嘴唇诱人地开启，然后动了动，让dante必须稍微集中一下精神才能听到leon在说什么。

“惩罚我……我想要，我是你的。”

向来善于言辞的dante此时却失语了，leon总是这样庄重，让人不知道是在告白还是调情，抑或兼而有之。他把leon已经光裸的身体再次从头发抚摸到了像弓一般绷紧的脚踝，然后举起leon的身体，让leon面对自己骑在了大腿上。

“乖，抱着我的肩膀。”

leon一言不发地照做了，搂着他的肩，双腿分开一些跪在他的腿侧，然后塌下柔韧的腰，将挺翘的臀送进了他等待的掌心。

“爱你，宝贝。”dante说，然后抬起手，控制着自己的力量，拍打在了leon蜂蜜色的肌肤上，掌心在接触到时迅速地离开。

“哈啊！”leon在他的耳边叫了出来，带着鼻音和诱人的气声，下意识地向前躲避，摇摆着细窄的腰身。

“规矩一点，”dante微笑着说，喜欢leon赤裸胸口与自己摩擦的感受。“要来了。”

然后是第二下，leon这次控制住了，没有动作，硬生生地承受了火辣的疼痛。他没有给leon喘息的机会，双手一起上阵，接二连三地拍打起来。leon很快就无法抑制地扭动得像个放荡的舞娘，痛得想要逃开，却被他紧紧地搂住了肩背。

“不，不要了！停下，好痛！”他没有停，因为leon没有说安全词。特工使劲摇着头哭了起来，在他越来越快的节奏下喊叫也变得如泣如诉般地延绵，夹杂着撩人的小小尖叫。那两片肌肤已经发红，渐渐地还有了发亮的趋势，用手背贴上去甚至会有点烫手，但他也能感到leon的分身越来越硬，时而紧贴着他的，时而摩擦着他的腹部。

“求求你，dante，快停下来！我受不了，太痛了，真的！”leon在哭泣的间歇里努力地说出完整的词句，他抚摸着发热的臀，将手指探入了其间柔软的入口。

“这样会好一些吗？”他用体贴的腔调问着，却更加释放了一些力道继续着拍打。扭动会让深入的手指自行地搅动，leon的哭声顿时有了不知如何是好的意味，求饶地抱着他的脖子，用额头拼命地抵住他的肩。手指插入的动作也让dante更加兴奋，尤其是感觉着leon身体内部的紧缠和湿热，让他的分身完全觉醒，蠢蠢欲动地渴求着关照。不知不觉他下手更重了，让leon终于放声大叫了起来。

“不要！不要了！救命，救救我，dante！停！我、我忘了是什么词了！快停，停啊！”

他停下来了，但完全没有等待，也没有给特工任何喘息的机会。托起leon的腰，他终于让硬得发疼的部位开始做该做的事。


End file.
